


The Last of Us Requests

by Meri_dith



Series: The Last of Us Requests [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Character, Drug Use, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Gay Panic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Smut, Underage Drinking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_dith/pseuds/Meri_dith
Relationships: Abby & Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Riley (The Last of Us), Ellie/Kat (The Last of Us), Joel & Tess (The Last of Us)
Series: The Last of Us Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844623
Comments: 44
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

#  _**—The Last of Us Request Book** _

* * *

* * *

_Hello everyone! I apologize for this coming out later than intended, but I'm unfortunately rather busy and don't always have the time for this, but since my schedule isn't as full now, it possibly may be the best time to begin this book/series of books. As you can probably tell, this will be a request book, mainly used for you guys to request things in and for me to decide whether or not I want to deny or accept such requests._

_This will be apart of a series which is why I'm planning to only use this book to receive requests and to post updates on when request will be out, when I'm taking a break or anything else. Once I've posted a request, It will be added to the series, removed off the waiting list and I'll most probably make a chapter explaining everything necessary about that request, whether it's trigger warnings, the relationship or a summary._

_Anyways, I should probably write do's and dont's_

  * **I will not be writing anything I'm not comfortable with. If you send a request through with things such as forced sexual interaction, incest, pedophilia, beastiality and anything that I don't approve of.**
  * **I refuse to write Ellie in any situation with a male unless it's only platonic or a father-daughter relationship. Which means, no Ellie x Jesse and no Ellie x Joel.**
  * **To request anything, I need you to write EVERYTHING you want to be apart of it. Things such us ships and the plot are necessary. I'd like it if you guys would tell me other small details.**
  * **I will refused to write anything that is considered disrespectful.** ****



**How to request**

_Characters - Ship [ Platonic or Romantic ] - Brief summary of the plot_

8 Requests at a time

**Pending requests**

  * Joel/Ellie/Tommy [ Platonic ] - Joel becomes immune - Joelsghost [ Should be out today or 04/08/20 ]
  * Ellie/Dina [ Romantic ] - Gymnastics au - storgs
  * Joel/Ellie [ Platonic ] - A father-daughter moment, playing the guitar - Bigdope
  * ElliexDina [ Romantic ] - Jesse and Ellie prank Dina - Cory
  * Ellie/Abby/Dina [ Romantic ] - Hockey au - Bobcat_X
  * Abby/Ellie [ Romantic ] - Reading comic books - Writerly
  * Abby/Lev [ Platonic ] - They don't get kidnapped by the Rattlers - scfthoneys
  * Ellie/Joel [ Platonic ] - Time Travel - Woi



**Waiting List**

  * Abby/Ellie [ Romantic ] - Angry smut + Over-stimulation - Abbys arms 




	2. sorry

Yo, sorry for the lack of updates on this series!  
My laptop had recently broke and my computer is too slow due to the amount of shit I have on it + It refused to cooperate on my phone so :(

But, I will try to update this as soon as I can on this computer on mine, I'm going to try and release it soon, but don't expect anything.


End file.
